If Fate wasn't Cruel
by OPyaoi4ever
Summary: Warning: Lemons :) / In 2 years Ace has died leaving a shattered Luffy, but Law and Kidd keep him going. He is going to meet his crew for the first time with Law and Kidd. What will happen when the marines attack, and Ace pops in to save Luffy yet again! / Short chapters, but more updates :D Lawlu, Acelu, Zolu, and Law x Kidd (some...)
1. What are these feelings?

**So Just a heads up :) In this story it's Zolu, Lawlu, and Acelu. It is rated M /I will update every week.**

* * *

A smile spread side to side as he watched Law closely, the other seemed silent and did nothing but tease others. But there was something about the man that had Luffy clueless. Why was it that every time Luffy thought of someone to help him or help out, Law popped into his mind?

At the moment his crew was in hiding, and he was spending time with Law and Kidd to get over Ace's death. His heart cringed at the thought as he held his head. _Never cry it shows weakness_, he reminded himself. Law and Kidd glanced over to see Luffy holding his head with a pained face. It hurt to think of the past; perhaps he should just focus on what would happen in the future. The past can't be erased though, as much as he wanted it too. He stood up abruptly the fire flickering and the two crews laughing and drinking wine gave him a headache. He dropped the meat he was holding and waved his hand slowly, "I'm gonna take a walk", he said while he bit his bottom lip to the point where it started to bleed.

Kidd stared at the worried face on Law as Luffy walked away. He scooted closer to Law and wrapped his arm around him. Law's breath hitched before he drove the end of the sheath into Eustass's gut. "Don't touch me", he growled. Law bit into the meat from some fish they killed, he watched intently in the direction Luffy walked off. Ever since his brother's death the boy bottles things up, this made Law sigh. He had no room to talk he bottled things up but he was used to it, it was the type of person he was. Luffy wasn't that type of person, he was the one who couldn't lie or hurt others for no reason. Law stood up and the Hearts' crew immediately glanced to their captain for orders. While Kidd and his crew chowed down. "I'm going to go find Luffy-ya", he said as he strutted into the dark forest. Law's crew went straight back to partying as there captain walked off. "Kidd—why don't you confess to Law already", mumbled Bepo.

"Tch—I will so shut up!" Kidd stared at Law's back as it got further away, he would be his no matter what.

* * *

Once Law was out of sight he put his sword in a position that allowed him to run. He mumbled Luffy's name over and over trying to find the other, this person always got in his way. It pissed him off, but at the same time he was glad that Luffy cared enough to get in his way. He tripped and fell straight to the ground, and cursed. Why on earth was he out searching for Luffy anyway, that guy could take care of himself. Law stopped his train of thought, on second thought Luffy couldn't go a day without depending on someone or something. He sighed and got up slowly; he patted his clothes and picked up his sword angrily. Why did the twerp have to run off by himself, he was probably in trouble! He heard a whine and whipped around only to be greeted with a tear stroked face. The pain was etched all over Luffy's boyish features. The darkness masked it and Luffy straightened up pretending he wasn't crying. Law turned to the side, "your…crying Luffy-ya." It seemed he tripped over Luffy.

"Yeah, sorry about that", Luffy gave one of his fake smiles and tried to walk off before his shirt was grabbed by Law. Law threw the boy into a nearby tree and cornered him. He set his knee in between Luffy's legs so the other couldn't get away. Luffy quickly muffled the small moan. The straw hat gave a hoarse cough and stared up to meet a cold glare. No words needed to be explained, it was as if the glare said them all. Like _'shut up and stop saying sorry',_ Luffy had no clue how he understood Law, and Law could tell he was crying over Ace. Law didn't have much of an idea either, but it was one of the things Law liked about Luffy. Law calmed his glare, and Luffy flinched. A smirk crept onto Law's face as he moved closer mere inches apart from each other. Something stopped him in his tracks though, he couldn't. What if Luffy didn't have the same feelings as him, what if Luffy hated him after this? He moved his leg away from Luffy's legs, and turned his head so he couldn't see the boy's flushed face. He gripped his sword tightly, and dropped the smirk of his face to replace it with a frown, "just get back on the ship, were gonna go pick up your crew in the next island."

Luffy slid down the tree with a sigh, he rubbed his fingers over his lips gently. The earlier bite mark stinging, "…ok." What was this feeling anyway? He stood up and followed the blushing Law, he made sure to keep distance in case Law decided to take a swing at him for nothing.

* * *

"So tell me, is our Monkey ok?" Eustass commented.

"He's fine", Law turned his head and retorted back.

Kidd smirked and grabbed Law's sweater roughly, he mashed his lips to the others in a messy kiss. Law's lips were soft but they felt experienced as if he did this a lot. Kidd weaved his hand in the others hair, Law's blushing face turning redder. Law's crew giggled like girls while Bepo fell down from embarrassment. The same wooing came from Kidd's crew too.

Luffy stood in the forest waiting for it to end, it was as if a wall was built around his heart from Ace's death, and then water was poured in to drown his heart from this. He tightened his grip around the flower he held. The thorns piercing into his skin allowing little drops of blood to stream down. Luffy dropped the flower and walked to the submarine.

Law broke the kiss and hit Kidd on the head; he continued to yell at Kidd while he hadn't noticed Luffy walk by. No one had, except for the bear that had fallin over and got the entire view of Luffy walking by.

Bepo stood up and went to talk to the straw hatted pirate, while the others rampaged and chattered about how Law and Kidd would make a cute couple.

"You know you love me Law", he said as he weaved a hand around Law's waist.

"Your drunk, let me go bastard!" Law set his hand to Kidd's face to avoid being caught in another messy kiss.

"Oh come on Law~", teased Kidd.

"No-I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same", complained Law who got up, and went to his ship. It seemed he was going to sleep on the sofa once again so Luffy could have his bed. Not that he cared he loved Luffy, no matter how dense the boy was. He would just have to wait while the other came back from whatever he was doing in the forest. After all tomorrow they would pick up his crew who were in the next island on the thousand sunny.

* * *

Bepo stared at the pouting Luffy who lay on the bed, he looked terrible. Yet Bepo had no clue why the young boy was in such a troublesome mood. Bepo jumped into the room and smiled, he waited for the other to jump him, after all the straw hat pirate loved him since he was a bear. Bepo walked over and tapped the others shoulder, and he got no response.

"Luffy-what's wrong? "Asked Bepo.

"I saw Law and Kidd kiss", he pouted.

"What's your point there, do you find it gros—", he was cut off by a loud yell that faded to a whisper.

"No! I am fine…with that. I don't know why I feel so angry towards Kidd though", Luffy whispered, and Bepo's eyes widened.

It was amazing how sly Law was, he got the famous straw hate pirate to fall for him; it was a devious plan. It was also a very smart one, if Luffy became there enemy they would all certainly fall at his hand. In the past 2 years Luffy's crew became big, even after 2 years of their absence. If they were permanent allies, no one could oppose them.

"Straw-hat do you like Law", said Bepo who rubbed Luffy's back in a reassuring manner.

Luffy blushed, "well of course I like Law!"

"Tell me how you think about him then", asked Bepo who mysteriously had a pair of glasses on now.

"When I see him I feel all Fluffy, and sometimes my thoughts are always about him, I'm happy when I see him, and I want him to be happy too", Luffy pulled his legs up, and set his head in between them.

Bepo laughed as he rolled around on the floor, when he finally stopped he answered between laughs, "I…think you….love Law!"

Luffy blushed and thought about it for a moment, yeah that was true, maybe he wanted Law for himself. It explained everything, "gum-gum… slap", Luffy slapped Bepo so he would shut up. He gripped the others suit and pulled him over. "Don't say a single word about this", Luffy whispered, "or else."

Bepo nodded quickly and ran out of the room in a hurry, he ran into Law who had a death glare. "Ah!" He ran out of the submarine quickly.

Law glanced at Bepo, what made him so scared? He shrugged and walked over to his room, he plopped down onto the sofa. Luffy stared at him intently which made him jump.

"You need sleep!" Luffy yelled.

Law stood with a shocked expression, Luffy lifted Law up easily and flung him onto the bed.

"He flung me so easily", Law sighed into the pillow.

He got up to take the sofa back, but Luffy was already passed out and snoring. Law felt the sleepiness take him over, he walked over to the sofa and picked up Luffy bridal style. He set him onto the bed with ease and fell next to him. He threw his arm over Luffy and smiled, as he quickly dozed off. Tomorrow he would have to pick up Luffy's crew, not only that but he would also have to deal with the swordsman who couldn't keep his grubby paws off of Luffy. Not to mention they would have a run in with the marines along the way. He would earn some alone time with Luffy in the morning though, and that's what counted.

* * *

**See what happens in the future ;) btw I need a beta one who likes yaoi, and can deal with M rated things :D Thanks for the review. Prepare for lemonade!**


	2. Dreams are nothing compared to Reality

**Katasana:**** I read your beta profile, and honestly I love all your pairings :3 just wonderful! I have been writing for a while but most of my fanfics happen to be on tumblr. Since you go on hiatus I would love to have you as my beta especially if you can keep me in gear when it comes to fanfics, my last beta was like that but she hasn't come on in a long time v.v Soooo just message me if you would enjoy being my beta~! Thank you for the review!**

**The Demons Rose:**** I love your pairings too, I have an open mind so I think I'll check those pairings out and perhaps write a story just for you :D I have tons of ideas so I must get on stories if I want to remember them all. If you would like I would enjoy having you as my second beta just in case my other one can't be on. Sides I write them a lot like in class and then type them out including chapters. So I need betas 3 your choice though! Thank you for your review and message me!**

**As for the rest of you that made me blush x/x this was just a crack story to get me back on the path to fanfiction, but since you like it so much I'll make it into a story 3 Arigato for the reviews!**

**Now for Chapter 2~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams are nothing compared to Reality

The room smelled like tea, the faint smell of something sweet but plain at the same time. Lighting crackled through the sky making the colors of purple, blue, and yellow go everywhere. A soft yet sinful hand wrapped around the thin waist earning a grumble from the raven haired boy. Law set his head on the others back as he moved his hand down to the others waist. 'Soft like velvet', he thought as his eyes opened and he smirked slightly. A shiver spread through the boys small yet strong body as he opened his eyes slowly. Luffy's eyes inched down until he spotted the tan hand at his waist. He shrieked and went flying off the bed gaining a small chuckle from the surgeon of death.

"Good morning Luffy-ya", the smaller boy flushed as he looked around for his straw hat. He ignored the fact that the other was half naked, only wearing a simple pair of jeans, while Luffy was clothed entirely.

"Ah—good morning", he mumbled still flushed.

Ever since yesterday's scenario with Bepo, Law kept popping into his mind in more ways than one. He had finally realized maybe he had a crush on the surgeon of death. Law noticed the faint blush and smiled, he still didn't want to push the boy into something he didn't want. Though the blushing face of the other was simply too much to pass up. Law sprawled out on the bed and pulled out the strawhat as Luffy lay on the ground at the foot of the bed.

Almost instantaneously Luffy stretched his hand for the hat, Law grabbed the hand and tugged Luffy over to him who yelped at the sudden tug. Luffy landed on Law's chest who grunted at the sudden weight.

Luffy sat up quickly realizing he was straddling the heart's captain. The blush once more appeared on Luffy's face as he tried to get off to avoid an awkward conversation later. Law gripped his hips tightly and pushed him back down grinding their hips together earning a soft moan from the other. Their eyes widened at the femine sounding voice, Law broke out laughing while Luffy pounded on the others chest in a playful way.

"Sh-shut up", Yelled Luffy.

Law leaned up and whispered in Luffy's ear seductively, "we have all morning—let's make it last", Luffy froze as his face heated more.

"O-okay", mumbled Luffy.

"Your voice-", Luffy perked up to hear what the other had to say, "is beautiful."

Luffy looked away to avoid eye contact, _'this doctor is so flirty'_ he twitched.

Law flipped them over so he was on top; he set his left leg in between the others so if Luffy wanted to get away he was unable too. Luffy moaned slightly at the sudden pressure. Law licked up the others neck till he reached the outer ear. After licking that he blew cold air onto the others ear and smiled as Luffy shivered in excitement. Law glaring at the annoying piece of red cloth where the others scar lay, Law opened the shirt and pulled it off Luffy easily. Luffy's eyes widened as Law layed on him and began to trail his tongue over the fragile skin on the scar. Luffy twitched feeling himself get hard down in his lower region. How embarrassing he thought as Law massaged his hips earning small yet steady grunts from the other. Luffy couldn't help but smile at Law though, he chuckled lightly his firm chest moving up, and down disturbing Law.

"What", Law asked.

"I think Law might love me too", chuckled a happy Luffy.

Law blushed, _'this idiot well of course-I wouldn't be so gentle if I didn't love you'_ he thought. Law crawled back up and bit into the tender skin on Luffy's neck earning a strangle moan from him. Law sucked and lick at the mark he made, rather pleased of it. A that he moved his toungue trail over to Luffy's adam apple and bit gently and hummed making the other twitch slightly in pleasure. Law pulled off the neck with a pop as another mark appeared there. Eventually Law did the same with the other side of the boy's neck. Law reached his hand down after all the kissing and sucking and rubbed the small bump earning a pleasured moan from Luffy.

"Hard already Luffy-ya", Law chuckled darkly.

Luffy turned red as he reached to wipe off the drool leaking from his mouth. Law clutched tighter making Luffy yelp, the confinement of his pants getting harder for him to keep up with this rushed pace. Law kissed the other roughly making both their lips sore. Law peaked threw his eyes as he licked the others lips as if asking for entrance. When it was granted he explored every inch of the wet canvas. The boy tasted like meat, and honey. A sweet yet addicting flavor, but under all that the boy had his own taste something sweet, but not too sweet. Law smiled breaking the kiss. Law moved his gentle and experienced lips down the others neck kissing till he arrived at the short's button. Luffy's eyes widened while Law smirked, "w-wait Law!"

Law unbuttoned the pants quickly and let the erection escape the harsh confinement, Luffy hissed at the sudden brush of cool air making his heartbeat speed up. Law put his mouth around the heated muscle, and slowly but steadily bobbed his head. "Ahhh….hahhh", moaned a flushed Luffy as he looked down at Law who looked back up enjoying the view of Luffy's flushed face. Law's mouth was warm and moist thought Luffy as he squinted his eyes to avoid the grey orbs. Law pulled off with a pop, making Luffy moan at the sudden loss of feel.

Law stood up and unbuttoned his own pants letting his erection out of its confinement too. Luffy flushed but shock was also there in his eyes, "h-how is that supposed to fit L-Law!"

Law chuckled darkly as he reached into a droor on the right; he pulled out a vile of some sort making Luffy flush just at the sight of the sticky yet fluid looking vile. Law used his canine teeth to pop open the vile, he rubbed some of it on his hand, and set the rest aside. He wrapped one arm around Luffy, and flipped him over as he spread the boy's legs as Luffy's face was in a pillow.

Law rubbed his soaked finger around the entrance evoking moans from Luffy who tried to lean back to get the finger to enter him. Law used his other hand to grip the waist though, "not too fast Luffy-ya we don't want y-you getting hurt, okay?" Luffy nodded slowly as he moaned.

Law pushed the finger in a flushed at the tight rings of muscle around his finger which was pushed in to the knuckle. In a little while this would not be his finger but his manhood. Law grunted as he set another finger in and began scissoring the mewling boy. Luffy felt tears drip down his eyes as the pain from his body being entered subsided. Law stuck a third finger in when Luffy was ready for it, and commenced curling his finger making Luffy writhe under him. Law caught sight of the glistening water on Luffy's cheek and leaned down to lick it off.

"I'm not hurting you too much right?" mumbled Law hotly into the others ear.

"I-I'm fine", whispered Luffy seductively earning a growl from Law.

Knock, Knock.

The two of them froze in horror as they looked to the door slowly, "Captain Law we took off in the direction of where you ordered yesterday, we will be there shortly!"

Law covered Luffy's mouth so he wouldn't make any noises, and simply answered the man.

"Okay", Law spoke sternly, "you can leave now."

The footsteps were heard down the hall until they disappeared, and Law looked at Luffy with a smile. Law grabbed the almost empty vile onto his hand, rubbed it over his manhood slickly making wet noises. Luffy went red at the sight of Law doing this above him. Law took the boy's legs and threw them over his shoulders making Luffy grunt at the sudden change. Law gripped the other's hips, and looked up with a teasing expression while Luffy moaned uncontrollably under him.

"D-dammit Law~ hahhh…h-hurry up", growled Luffy.

Law sheathed himself inside of Luffy swiftly making Luffy clench around him, "ah—so tight….r-relax some Luffy-ya." Law licked the boy's neck both nipping and sucking.

Luffy relaxed his muscles allowing Law to slip all the way and graze the bundle of muscle. "Ahhhhhhhhhh—nyahhhhhh", moaned Luffy uncontrollably making Law twitch inside him. Luffy held onto the other's neck as if he was holding on for dear life. "Ahh—Luffy-ya you feel…amazing", moaned Law in Luffy's ear.

Law stayed still barely until Luffy began to roll his hips, he began at a slow pace of moving out, and then back in. Luffy writhed and the slow pace and quickly matched. When Law decided to speed up entirely he pounded into the small frame mercilessly making Luffy scream his name in short breaths, "La….Law!"

After some time the two of them felt an unwinding in their stomach, Luffy was the first to go due to Law's actions earlier making him pre-cum even before they started. Law bit into Luffy's shoulder as he pounded the sweet spot one last time sending them both over the edge, and into ecstasy. Everything turned white for a moment as Law pulled out, and tried to catch his breath.

Law pulled Luffy's legs down, and fell on top of the other. "That w-was….a-amazing", smiled Law, and Luffy.

* * *

Minutes later Law got up dragging them into the warm shower area as he bathed them both, "so Luffy-ya who was your first", asked Law as he rubbed the water into Luffy's hair. Luffy flushed, it was only a matter of time before Law found out this wasn't exactly his first time. Law watched the other carefully as he rubbed the scalp gently.

"It was two people I first did it with actually", muttered Luffy as he twiddled his thumbs.

Law's eyes widened, for the first time having a threesome. IT must have been painful he thought as he applied soap. "Who were they?"

Sleep was slowly taking over Luffy, and Law too due to the warmness of the shower, but they had things to do and couldn't sleep, "It was Zoro, and Ace", muttered Luffy.

Law's eyes widened at the thought of that scene as he washed the soap out of his, and Luffy's hair. "I see", Law closed his eyes. It seems me, fire head, and sword freak will have to have a talk about this whole thing.

It wasn't surprising that Ace, and Luffy did it. They were close, sometimes even closer than brothers, and according to Law's sources they weren't exactly brothers in the first place. Law turned off the shower and wrapped himself, and Luffy in a warm white towel. They went into the room, and both of them got changed. Law reached the door, and set his hand on the knob gently but didn't turn it. Luffy looked over in confusion as Law pondered whether or not to open the door.

"Luffy-ya", spoke Law soflty, and the said person perked up.

"I love you", Law opened the door, and walked out with a blushing, and smiling Luffy.

"I love Law, too!"

Law smiled as he walked through the doors and into the captain room where the crew was assembled. "Are you ready men, it's time to get Luffy home! We will be tagging along with them for a while also", yelled Law so that is echoed.

They all looked stunned that there captain gave reasonable orders.

"Yes captain!"

Only 10 more minutes until a big fight broke out. He closed his eyes, and smiled thinking back to earlier, it seems dreams can't compare to reality. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to a smiling Luffy, and smiled gently. It seemed the fun was only starting.

* * *

**So yeah sorry if it's bad I was rushed to get it out, and I'm waiting for you beta's to respond to my comments. When you do I have a special story for each of you to help with, and I would love your comments 3 Thanks for the reviews, and continue in for more lemonade later ;) warning there will be a threesome or foursome (maybe) later.**


End file.
